Servatis
by Tainted hearts521326
Summary: The reason for the madness in my mind, goes unknown by me. And the darkness I see when I close my eyes, is probably why they bothered to recruit me. Because the emptiness in me is what we all share. What makes it easy to pull the trigger.
1. prolouge

**Hey ya'll! I hated is this my life so I'm starting over... with a _COMPLETLEY_ different idea. So i guess I'm not starting over at all, in fact I'm just writing another story, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own! (First and last, don't expect anymore)

* * *

I lifted the gun, pacing myself, keeping my breathing in check. I peeked around the corner. The first thing I saw was the body guard, my sharp eyes picked him up quickly. His gun was pointed at me, I saw his hand twitch, but I was gone before he pulled the trigger.

"Did, you think he'd protect you?" I asked, cocking my gun toward his temple, "He knew I was coming, and he knows," my finger tightened on the trigger, I pulled it, "I leave no survivors." His body slumped, and I let him fall. I heard a small noise behind me. I whipped around, delighted to see Mr. Nickleson on his knees whimpering for his life.

"Please, spare me!" He sobbed.

"At least die with some dignity." I poised the gun at his stomach and pulled the trigger without blinking. He fell over and his body began to pulsate.

"H- help me…" He breathed.

"Asking your enemy for help," I aimed at his head, "Pathetic." I pulled the trigger.

* * *

**SO there it is )**


	2. Servatis chp 1

**sorry... things came up. this story is going to be a sesshkag fic. Sorry to all those who wanted it to be inukag**

**disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha & company... nor H.I.M.**

* * *

Exiting the Nickleson house hold was easy, seeing as everyone inside lay face down with bullet holes maring their body. I smirked at how simple and quick the massacre had taken place. I was getting better. I strolled casually to my car. I had left the doors unlocked, so I just opened the door and soundlessly lowered myself inside. I turned the key in the ignition and pulled a fast 'U' turn with skill. I left the driveway, and pulled onto the street in a quiet neighborhood. 

A laugh bubbled in my throat as I thought of the faces of the neighbors when they discover the bodies. He was such a good man would be uttered as a front, but everyone would know of the skeletons hidden in the darkest depths of his closet. I let the laugh escape my throat.. The song Killing Lonliness swirling around me. Pulling me into a dreary waltz.

Funny, love was something foreign to me, but I knew much about killing and lonliness, and I have to say this song describes the feeling. The soft sensuous caress, of blood shed, and the last pleas for life. Bargaining with a murderer... an assassin, was the kiss of death. People groveling for their life, nothing made me sicker. I couldn't stand to look upon their weak faces.

A dark cloud began to grow in my mind, clouding my vision, and making me numb. The reason for the madness in my mind, goes unknown by me. And the darkness I see when I close my eyes is what makes it easy to pull the trigger. Their are others of course, I have met very few. People of my breed tend to keep to themselves. They vary from demons to humans. For demons covering our tracks is easy if we use weapons, such as guns. Police would expect a demon to use their own force, their hands... I guess they think we are that barbaric. But I know one thing tomorrow when the bodies are found they won't be looking for a dog demon who appears to live a decent life.

Exeedung the speed limit, I sped through. Taking quiet back streets to my studio apartment. I pulled the car along side the curb, got out and took the stairs slowly to my apartment. I reached the door, partly submersed in darkness. I pushed the key in and entered the room as quietly as if I were on another job. I kicked my shoes off and set them side by side by the door.

In a way, you could say that no one knows where I live. No ones ever been in and no one has ever come to visit. My family couldn't wait to disown me. After my mother died, there was nothing stopping my father from dumping me and finding some whore he could fuck at will. It wasn't long before the dark grew in my mind, expanding and soon clouding my thoughts. I had tried to push it away but it was a fight I was sorely losing, so I found it easier to except the darkness, the cold than to fight it and I had come to like the numb, dead feeling it gave me. Anything was better than the pain.

I went to bed early, which was unusual for I normally stay up; accomplish thing I'm normally to fogged to do. But early for me is 5:00 AM.

I woke up at 4 o'clock that evening. My stomach growled but I brushed it off. I got up, and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and brushed my long hair. It would be easier to stay hidden if I didn't have this silver hair. Still, looking at myself I noticed nothing about me was sutble. Long silver hair, golden eyes, high cheek bones, oh, andpurple stripes across both cheeks. Damn, I'm surprised I haven't been caught yet.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail and changed into some clothes. Black turtle neck, dark jeans, and black shoes. I grabbed my keys off the counter, and headed out the door. Not bothering to even lock the door. I decended the stairs slowly and pulled open the door to my car. I put the car in reverse, whipped it around, and took off. The fog would soon be gone, in a few hours I'd be alive again.


	3. Servastis chp 2

Hey... here's more. enjoy

* * *

I walked slowly around the store, surveying, browsing, if you will. I fingered a key chain. 

_'Only things you need.'_

I placed the key chain down. It was only part of an act. I stepped around to the foods. I grabbed a can of pringles and slipped them into my jacket. Not even bothering to glance around... it would only make me look suspicious. I turned and headed to the drinks. I slowly pulled open the door, and grabbed a coke, knocking five others down in the process. I quickly put two in my pockets and placed the rest on the shelf. I casually glanced up at the rounded mirror in the corner of the store, my eyes connected to the store keepers, and from the look of outrage on his face he'd been watching me since I walked in.

_'Damn' _

I started for the door of the store.

"Are you gonna pay for those?" The shopkeep asked, anger on his face, rage in his voice.

"I didn't plan on it. Plus, I don't have any money on me" I said looking him in the eye, scrutinizing him.

_'He's gonna come at me.'_

He came from around the counter holding a bat in his hand. I smirked. He raised the bat, the look on his face seemed to say he was punishing every theif that had ever wandered into his store. He brought the bat down hard, and cracked the shelves behind me. I faced his back, and watched as the hair on the back of his neck raised. He whipped around, but was met with an empty store. Bewilderment etched into his face.

I giggled mischievously. That couldn't have gone smoother.

* * *

I walked down the street, hood up and face down. Though some people would say I look suspicious, I've found that people part for someone covered in black. They advert their eyes, and pretend you don't exist. It'll be easier to stay hidden here, people mind their own business. I giggled again, attracting quick looks. I kicked up the pace and began to jog. I stopped in front of a fallen toy. I bent down to pick it up and faced a small child. The child's mother looked terrified but the child showed me the cutest lopsided grin. On one knee I held out the toy to the child. She took it and smiled at me again. I granted myself a tiny smile. I rose slowly, and gave a final look at the mother before turning and walking away. I detoured into a park, and found a desolate area. I walked up to a tree, and decided to take refuge under it, I opened my pringles, and shoved a whole chip into my mouth. 

_'God I'm tired'_ I thought, as I opened my coke for some much needed caffeine.

Hours later, I woke with a start. It would seem that I ate my food and then fell asleep. The streets were getting dark and I rose to my feet and disposed of my trash in a trash can. I stumbled back on to the side walk, for I was clumsy in the dark, and began walking again. I stumbled upon a store, a wall of TV's all playing the same show. I paused, I had no where to go and all the time in the world to get there. A woman with a short bob and a bored voice sat bone straight in her chair as she went to her next report.

'A recent disappearance of a local Asian woman,Kagome Higurashi, has been reported. She disappeared late last week, and leaves behind a sorrowful boyfriend. She is described as 5-feet 2inches, and was last seen in a baby blue shirt, and tan shorts. If you happen to see her please contact this number.'

A number flashed on the screen, and a picture of her at her last birthday party last month. I gasped lightly, pulled my hood closer to my face, and began to walk away.

_'Damn, I'll have to be careful from now on. That bastard - why did he report me?'_

I walked angrily. I wondered if he was trying to track me down. Probably. I stopped walking and trued to get a sense of my surroundings. I suddenly got the feel of someone watching me and quickly hid inside a dimly lit cafe.

* * *

I watched a hooded figure they were standing in front of a store, and appeared to be watching something. Then hurriedly the pulled their hood tighter and left. It seemed very suspicious to me, hooded figures, walking around at night, all very suspicious. I followed keeping quite a bit of distance between the two of us. They seemed to be getting angrier, the foot steps became heavy and they kicked up their pace. Suddenly they stopped walking and seemed to do nothing. In almost a blink of an eye they were gone, I saw the door to a small cafe closing and, after 5 minutes, followed after. I didn't know who the person was, but I'd find out soon. Best case scenario, I'd have to kill them. I permitted myself a smile before my facade resurfaced. 


	4. Servatis chp 3

thanks for the support. I feel like I'll keep writing. -- I know makes no sense

* * *

I followed them inside the cafe, and waited as they took a booth in a dark corner. After a few minutes the figure took down her hood. I was met with a mildly attractive face, and I watched as she visibly began to relax. I walked over and in mere seconds I was sitting across from her. Her face was blank and only mild surprise registered in her eyes. She quietly studied me, and when she was done she looked down at her hands.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked in a very demanding voice. That would have to stop.

"Listen human, I don't answer questions, I ask them and I definitely don't answer the demands of some silly ningen," I said glancing around casually, as if we were talking about the weather. She didn't answer, instead she gestured toward a waitress.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The waitress asked in a southern accent more fake than her boobs, and beach blond hair.

"I would like a coffee, black, and a garden salad." I watched the ningen order a meal, then she looked over at me questioningly.

"And you?" The waitress asked after she finished jotting down the order.

"I'll have the same," I said, in truth I wanted neither, but it's less suspicious if we both order something.

"I'll be right back with your coffee, oh and by the way my name is Michelle. Just holla if you need something."

The girl looked back at me, "Now you listen, I will not be talked down to by some over grown puppy. I say we handle this like the mature adults we are and take turns in the questioning," Her voice was calm, and it angered me.

"You, listen-" I began my voice growing dangerous .

"I could always go to the police," She added lightly.

* * *

Of course I'm not going to the police. I try to avoid them, but he, hopefully, doesn't know that. I watched as resentment grew in his eyes, but he remained silence. I took that as him giving in to my idea.

I repeated my question, "Why did you follow me?"

He looked at me angrily, and I believe that he was thinking of ways to kill me slowly. I ignored the look, and waited patiently and it seemed that the anger in his eyes grew more. But when he spoke his voice sounded calm.

"It looked suspicious," Was his simple reply, and though it was short, my gut was telling me he was lying. He didn't even bat an eye, no voice inflections, it was just a gut feeling, and I decided to go on it.

* * *

She looked at me carefully, "Why are you lying?"

I kept the shock off my face, I've spent decades perfecting my 'poker face', how could one, stupid ningen see through it.

"I assure you, this Sesshomaru, doesn't lie" She showed me a broad smile that seemed to light up her face significantly.

"Sesshomaru, is it? Well, I'm Kagome." My eyes widen, but only slightly. I was pretty sure that I had anger written all over my face.

I would have slapped myself in the face, there aren't many people still alive in this world who know my name. Hell, even my employer doesn't know my real name.

I watched as she tried so hard to hide the fear and hopeful expressions that flickered across her face.

I instantly caught her name and the looks made sense. _  
I wonder what she's trying to hide?_

"So, Kagome, how'd you know I was lying?"

* * *

I watched him speak, his voice was deep and smooth almost seductive. And no matter how much I'd like to believe I was above such petty things, I was temporarily distracted.

"Oh, well, I didn't know for sure, It was more of a guess," I admitted lamely.

* * *

My blood lust hit me full force. This silly little girl, has seen through me, on a whim? I wanted to jump over the table and grab her by her little throat. I calmed myself, if it were just a whim it most definitely doesn't mean that she could do it again. But, I was gonna watch myself, make sure I wasn't giving myself away. No eyebrow raises, no subconscious movement.

A soon as I had myself under control again, our waitress approached the table carrying two cups of coffee, her clothes were slightly askew, no question be hind what she was doing for so long. The coffee was luke warm probably sat around for at least 5 minutes before the waitress, remembered she was still on the job.

* * *

I watched the waitress saunter over, obviously collecting herself, someone needs to stop having quickies while shes working, or at least cover up better. She set down the food with an embarrassed smile. She should be embarrassed. I stared at the food.

"Well, Sesshomaru, its been a plesant visit" Kagome stood, and Sesshomaru rose too," But I have to go."

* * *

I watched the girl as her eyebrows rose at the limp salad.

"Well, Sesshomaru, it's been a pleasant visit," Her voice seemed to hold a secret, and she rose to her feet. Curious I did the same, accidentally knocking my fork to the ground. I glanced at it in annoyance. When I looked up she was gone, and her words came floating back to me.

"But I gotta go."

I stood there for a second, then set some money on the table. The girl has my name but I have her scent, and no one can escape me once I've decided to kill them.

* * *

...done sorry for the long wait. If you think sesshomaru is ooc let me know.


End file.
